Guerre Stellari
}} |titoloalfabetico= |annoproduzione= 1977 |durata= 121 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2,20 : 1 |nomegenere= Fantascienza |nomeregista= George Lucas |nomesoggetto= George Lucas |nomesceneggiatore= George Lucas |nomeproduttore= Gary Kurtz |produttoreesecutivo= George Lucas (non accreditato) |casaproduzione= A Lucasfilm Limited Production e 20th Century Fox |distribuzioneitalia= 20th Century Fox |nomeattori= *Mark Hamill: Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford: Han Solo *Carrie Fisher: Principessa Leia Organa *Peter Cushing: Grand Moff Tarkin *Alec Guinness: Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Kenny Baker: R2-D2 *Peter Mayhew: Chewbacca *David Prowse: Darth Vader *Phil Brown: Zio Owen *Shelagh Fraser: Zia Beru *Jack Purvis: Chief Jawa *Alex McCrindle: Generale Dodonna *Eddie Byrne: Generale Willard *Drewe Hemley: Red Leader *Dennis Lawson: Red Two (Wedge) *Garrick Hagon: Red Three (Biggs) *Jack Klaff: Red Four (John D.) *William Hootkins: Red Six (Porkins) *Angus Mcinnis: Gold Leader *Jeremy Sinden: Gold Two *Graham Ashley: Gold Five *Don Henderson: General Taggi *Richard LeParmentier: General Motti *Leslie Schofield: Commander #1 *Lightning Bear: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Jon Berg: Cantina Alien (non accreditato) *Doug Beswick: Cantina Alien (non accreditato) *Paul Blake: Greedo (non accreditato) *Janice Burchette: Nabrun Leids (non accreditata) *Ted Burnett: Wuher (non accreditato) *John Chapman: Drifter (Red 12) (non accreditato) *Gilda Cohen: Cantina Patron (non accreditata) *Tim Condren: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Barry Copping: Wioslea (non accreditato) *Alfie Curtis: Dr. Evazan (non accreditato) *Robert Davies: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Maria De Aragon: Greedo (non accreditata) *Robert A. Denham: Hrchek Kal Fas (non accreditato) *Frazer Diamond: Jawa (non accreditato) *Peter Diamond: Stormtrooper / Tusken Raider / Death Star Trooper / Garouf Lafoe (non accreditato) *Warwick Diamond: Jawa (non accreditato) *Sadie Eden: Garindan (non accreditato) *Kim Falkinburg: Djas Puhr (non accreditato) *Harry Fielder: Death Star Trooper (non accreditato) *Ted Gagliano: Stormtrooper with Binoculars (non accreditato) *Salo Gardner: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Steve Gawley: Death Star Trooper (non accreditato) *Barry Gnome: Kabe (non accreditato) *Rusty Goffe: Kabe / Jawa / GONK Droid (non accreditato) *Isaac Grand: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Reg Harding: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Alan Harris: Leia's Rebel Escort (non accreditato) *Frank Henson: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Christine Hewett: Brea Tonnika (non accreditato) *Arthur Howell: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Tommy Ilsley: Ponda Baba (non accreditato) *Joe Johnston: Death Star Trooper (non accreditato) *Annette Jones: Mosep (non accreditato) *Linda Jones: Chall Bekan (non accreditato) *Joe Kaye: Solomohal (non accreditato) *Melissa Kurtz: Jawa (non accreditata) *Tiffany L. Kurtz: Jawa (non accreditato) *Al Lampert: Daine Jir (non accreditato) *Anthony Lang: BoShek (non accreditato) *Laine Liska: Muftak / Cantina Band Member (non accreditato) *Derek Lyons: Temple Guard / Medal Bearer (non accreditato) *Mahjoub: Jawa (non accreditato) *Alf Mangan: Takeel (non accreditato) *Grant McCune: Death Star Gunner (non accreditato) *Jeff Moon: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Mandy Morton: Swilla Corey (non accreditato) *Lorne Peterson: Massassi Base Rebel Scout (non accreditato) *Marcus Powell: Rycar Ryjerd (non accreditato) *Shane Rimmer: InCom Engineer (non accreditato) *Pam Rose: Leesub Sirln (non accreditata) *George Roubicek: Cmdr. Praji (Imperial Officer #2 on rebel ship) (non accreditato) *Erica Simmons: Tawss Khaa (non accreditata) *Angela Staines: Senni Tonnika (non accreditata) *George Stock: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Roy Straite: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) *Peter Sturgeon: Sai'torr Kal Fas (non accreditato) *Peter Sumner: Lt. Pol Treidum (non accreditato) *Tom Sylla: Massassi Outpost Announcer (non accreditato) *Malcolm Tierney: Lt. Shann Childsen (non accreditato) *Phil Tippett: Cantina Alien (non accreditato) *Burnell Tucker: Del Goren (non accreditato) *Hal Wamsley: Jawa (non accreditato) *Diana Sadley Way: Thuku (non accreditato) *Harold Weed: Ketwol / Melas (non accreditato) *Bill Weston: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Fred Wood: Cantina Patron (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatorioriginali= *James Earl Jones: Darth Vader *David Ankrum: Red Two (non accreditato) *Scott Beach: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Colin Michael Kitchens: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *John Sylla: Cantina Voices (non accreditato) *Tom Sylla: Various Voices (non accreditato) *Morgan Upton: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Jerry Walter: Stormtrooper (non accreditato) *Larry Ward: Greedo (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatoriitaliani= *Claudio Capone: Luke Skywalker *Stefano Satta Flores: Han Solo *Ottavia Piccolo: Principessa Leila Organa *Glauco Mauri: Grand Moff Tarkin *Corrado Gaipa: Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Rodolfo Traversa: D-3BO *Massimo Foschi: Dart Fener *Giampiero Albertini: Zio Owen *Piero Tiberi: Red Leader |nomefotografo= Gilbert Taylor |nomemontaggio= Richard Chew, Paul Hirsch, Marcia Lucas e George Lucas (non accreditato) |nomeeffettispeciali= John Stears, Tony Dyson (non accreditato), Bob Keen (non accreditato), Robert Nugent (non accreditato) |nomemusicista= John Williams |temamusicale= |nomescenografo= John Barry |nomecostumista= John Mollo |nometruccatore= Rick Baker, Doug Beswick, Stuart Freeborn, Graham Freeborn (non accreditato), Kay Freeborn (non accreditato), Nick Maley (non accreditato), Patricia McDermott (non accreditato), Charles E. Parker (non accreditato) e Christopher Tucker (non accreditato) |nomedialoghista= |nomepremi = * 6 Premi Oscar 1978: * miglior montaggio * migliore scenografia * migliori costumi * migliori effetti speciali * miglior sonoro * miglior colonna sonora |nomeprequel= |nomesequel= }} Guerre Stellari è un film del 1977 diretto da George Lucas. È il primo film, in ordine di produzione (e quarto in ordine cronologico), della fortunata saga fantascientifica di Guerre Stellari ideata da George Lucas. Il film compone la prima parte della "Trilogia originale" (episodi IV, V e VI), alla quale è seguita la "Nuova trilogia" (episodi I, II e III), prequel della trilogia originale. A differenza dei più recenti prequel, questo film e i due successivi sono per larga parte focalizzati sugli eventi di un particolare settore della Galassia, senza mostrare una prospettiva interstellare ampliata. Ispirato ai film di Flash Gordon e ai samurai di Akira Kurosawa, così come ai lavori di critica letteraria di Joseph Campbell, in particolare The Hero with a Thousand Faces e alla saga di Dune di Frank Herbert, Lucas iniziò a lavorare su Star Wars nel 1974. Le riprese del film iniziarono il 22 marzo 1976 e terminarono il 16 luglio 1976, gli esterni si svolsero negli USA, Guatemala e Tunisia (Ghomrassen e Matmata), mentre gli interni negli studi Elstree e Shepperton in InghilterraLista dei luoghi di produzione del film sull'Internet Movie Database.. Prodotto con un budget di circa $11,000,000 e rilasciato il 25 Maggio 1977, il film diventò uno dei maggiori successi dell'epoca, guadagnando nella sua prima proiezione cinematografica $215 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti e $337 milioni nel resto del mondo. Vinse numerosi premi e fu candidato a dieci Academy Award. in concomitanza con l'uscita della nuova trilogia, cioè a partire dal 1999, il film è stato rititolato da Lucas Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza. Il sottotitolo Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza comparve dalla prima edizione in Betamax e VHS del 1981 . Quando uscì il 25 maggio 1977 al cinema, il film si chiamava solo "Star Wars", in quanto George Lucas non era ancora produttore indipendente e la 20th Century Fox, che co-produsse e distribuì il film, gli impose di omettere la dicitura del sottotitolo "Episodio IV", in quanto secondo loro avrebbe "confuso gli spettatori". Nel 1978 dopo il successo planetario della pellicola, Lucas decide di diventare un produttore indipendente con la sua casa cinematografica, acquisendo i diritti di produzione del primo film. I due sequel L'Impero colpisce ancora nel 1980 e Il ritorno dello Jedi nel 1983 escono già al cinema, con i sottotitoli di "Episodio V e VI", prodotti nativamente dalla LucasFilm, dando vita così alla cosiddetta "trilogia originale". Il film fu rilasciato diverse volte, in alcuni casi con cambiamenti significativi. Le versioni più note sono la Special Edition del 1997 e la versione in DVD del 2004, che contiene ulteriori modifiche. Nel 1989 è stato inserito fra i film preservati dal National Film Registry presso la Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. . Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute l'ha inserito al quindicesimo posto della classifica dei migliori cento film statunitensi di tutti i tempi, mentre dieci anni dopo, nella lista aggiornata, è salito al tredicesimo posto. Nel 2007 la Visual Effects Society lo inserisce al primo posto nella VES 50: i 50 film più importanti nel campo degli effetti visivi. Titoli di apertura Trama Sono trascorsi diciannove anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero galattico. Dal Palazzo Imperiale di Coruscant, il malvagio Imperatore Palpatine ha rafforzato il suo potere sulla Galassia nelle vesti di monarca assoluto, e il suo allievo, il misterioso Dart Fener, seguace del Lato Oscuro della Forza e capo della Flotta Stellare Imperiale, è impegnato a spezzare le ultime resistenze. L'Impero ha però trovato un tenace nemico nell'Alleanza Ribelle, composta dai senatori, dai governi e dalle forze armate planetarie dei mondi rimasti fedeli alla Vecchia Repubblica, che si sta rinforzando sempre di più grazie alla guida della senatrice Mon Mothma e ai successi diplomatici della giovane principessa Leila Organa. Scoperta l'astronave della principessa, i soldati imperiali irrompono al suo interno in cui scoppia una battaglia con i Ribelli che vengono trucidati dai soldati e successivamente, dal fumo della battaglia Fener fa la sua prima apparizione e la principessa Leila viene catturata dalle forze imperiali. Prima che i soldati dell'esercito imperiale conquistino la sua astronave, però, Leila riesce a trasmettere un messaggio nella memoria del piccolo droide astromeccanico C1-P8 che, accompagnato dal droide protocollare D-3BO, sale su un guscio di salvataggio e giunge sul torrido e desertico Tatooine alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi, un cavaliere Jedi. I due droidi vengono tuttavia catturati dai Jawa, piccoli umanoidi rottamai, e venduti a Owen Lars, un agricoltore che vive insieme alla moglie Beru e al giovane nipote Luke Skywalker, figlio dello scomparso Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker, il quale scopre la loro provenienza e la loro necessità di incontrare il vecchio Obi-Wan Kenobi, che conosce da molti anni col nome di Ben, un vecchio ritenuto da tutti solo uno stregone pazzo che vive da eremita. Quando C1-P8 fugge per cercare da solo Obi-Wan, Luke e D-3BO lo inseguono a bordo di un landspeeder e durante l'attacco dei predoni Tusken vengono salvati proprio dall'anziano Cavaliere Jedi, che riceve il messaggio di aiuto della principessa rapita e i piani rubati dai Ribelli della Morte Nera, una stazione spaziale da combattimento grande come una luna e con una potenza di fuoco tale da distruggere un intero pianeta. Luke apprende dal vecchio Obi-Wan di suo padre Anakin Skywalker, un allievo esemplare, un grande amico, un ottimo guerriero e pilota che era stato ucciso dal suo perfido compagno Dart Fener. Questi, che era stato allievo di Kenobi prima di volgersi al male, aiutò l'Impero a dare la caccia ai Cavalieri Jedi e a distruggerli. In seguito Obi-Wan dona a Luke la spada laser (l'arma degli Jedi) appartenuta a suo padre, dicendogli che lui stesso avrebbe voluto che la prendesse non appena avesse raggiunto l'età giusta. Tornando a casa il ragazzo scopre che le Truppe d'assalto Imperiali hanno inseguito i droidi e, non trovandoli, hanno bruciato vivi Owen e Beru nella loro fattoria, ridotta in cenere. Luke, ormai privo di ogni motivo per restare su Tatooine, accetta di seguire Obi-Wan alla volta di Alderaan e di apprendere la dottrina Jedi. I fuggitivi giungono al porto spaziale di Mos Eisley alla ricerca di un'astronave su cui imbarcarsi per raggiungere Alderaan e riuscendo ad entrare grazie ai poteri di Kenobi che convince le guardie imperiali a farli passare. Poco dopo raggiungono una taverna piena di alieni e umanoidi provenienti da diversi pianeti della Galassia; uno di questi, un balordo di nome Evazan, provoca e aggredisce Luke che viene salvato da Ben che gli mozza una mano con la spada laser, dimostrando la sua maestria nell'uso di tale arma. Finalmente i due sembrano aver trovato l'aiuto necessario in Ian Solo, pilota del Millennium Falcon, che con il suo amico e copilota Chewbecca, un Wookie alto più di due metri, lavora come contrabbandiere al soldo del potente gangster Jabba the Hutt, col quale è pesantemente indebitato e che ha messo una taglia su di lui. Infatti, prima di andarsene, s'imbatte nel cacciatore di taglie Rodiano Greedo, il quale gli punta un blaster chiedendogli i soldi che doveva a Jabba. Ian gli spara da sotto il tavolo uccidendolo, per poi pagare il barista Wuher e scusandosi "per aver sporcato". Ian quindi esce dal locale per raggiungere l'hangar in cui è ormeggiata l'astronave e partire insieme al gruppo con il Falcon, riuscendo a seminare sia le guardie imperiali inviate a catturarli sia due Star Destroyer che tentano di intercettarli appena fuori dal pianeta. Sulla Morte Nera, frattanto, lo spietato Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin minaccia la principessa Leila, condotta prigioniera sulla stazione: se lei non rivelerà la posizione della base da cui l'attacco alla flotta imperiale ha avuto luogo, lui impartirà l'ordine di distruggere il pianeta Alderaan, nel cui sistema sono già giunti da poche ore. Leila rivela così la notizia (poi rivelatasi falsa) secondo cui la base è sul pianeta Dantooine, situato nell'Orlo Esterno della Galassia (dove in realtà si trovano le rovine di una base abbandonata da tempo). Tarkin, con efferata spietatezza, impartisce ugualmente l'ordine di distruggere Alderaan, dato che Dantooine è troppo lontano perché la notizia della sua distruzione possa seminare il terrore tra i Ribelli. Subito dopo la distruzione del pianeta, il Millennium Falcon raggiunge il campo di asteroidi da essa creato, venendo catturato con un raggio traente dalla Morte Nera. La nave viene condotta in un hangar e per evitare di essere scoperti Obi- Wan, Luke, Ian, Chewbecca e i droidi si nascondono nei compartimenti segreti della nave usati per il contrabbando. Mentre il Maestro Jedi è impegnato a disattivare il generatore del raggio traente al fine di consentire la fuga al Falcon, Luke e Ian scoprono che la principessa Leila è prigioniera in una cella a bordo della nave. Travestitisi da Assaltatori Imperiali e fingendo di dover trasferire un prigioniero (Chewbecca), si dirigono nell'area di detenzione. I tre si ritrovano combattere contro i soldati di guardia nella sala comunicazioni che non credono alla confusa spiegazione data da Ian Solo. Ian cerca di dialogare con la sala controllo, messa in allarme dagli spari, ma alla fine, non sapendo che dire, spara al comunicatore pronunciando la celebre frase: "conversazione noiosa comunque". Poco dopo Luke trova Leila e riescono a liberarla per poi essere intrappolati in una fossa con dei rifiuti (in cui si sono gettati per sfuggire ai soldati intervenuti per catturarlo), perseguitati da un mostro tentacolare (una Dianoga). I quattro sembrano essere spacciati per via della pressa per lo schiacciamento dei rifiuti della fossa che si attiva e che viene bloccata da C1-P8 che riesce a forzare il computer che controlla i sistemi di bordo della Morte Nera. I tre ne escono indenni, ma raggiunti dai soldati imperiali devono dividersi. Luke e Leila si ritrovano rinchiusi dietro una porta (poiché dietro di essa si trova una truppa imperiale) con di fronte un pozzo di servizio che porta direttamente al centro della Morte Nera. Luke uccide alcuni soldati alla posta di fronte per poi raggiungerla con un rampino prima che la porta si riapra. Ian e Chewbecca si trovano inseguiti da una truppa imperiale da loro attirata per far scappare Luke e Leila. Intanto, per la prima volta dopo molti anni, Obi-Wan e Dart Fener si incontrano nuovamente, affrontandosi in un duello nel quale il vecchio maestro si fa uccidere dall'ex-allievo (per consentire a Luke e gli altri di fuggire), scomparendo dinanzi ai suoi occhi per divenire un tutt'uno con la Forza, lasciando solo la sua spada laser e la sua tunica sul pavimento. Luke vede la scena e, disperato per la perdita del Maestro, uccide alcuni dei soldati imperiali che assistevano allo scontro, ma inizia a percepire la voce di Obi-Wan che gli dice di correre verso il Falcon per fuggire. Ian, Luke, Leila, Chewbecca, C1-P8 e D-3BO fuggono a bordo del Millennium Falcon dopo aver affrontato alcuni caccia imperiali, ma sono coscienti di essere stati lasciati andare perché l'Impero possa identificare una base da attaccare. Giunti sulla quarta luna del pianeta Yavin, si riuniscono agli altri soldati ribelli e si preparano ad attaccare la Morte Nera, il cui reattore principale è abbastanza poco protetto da poter essere distrutto in un'azione audace di un piccolo caccia, causando una reazione a catena che farà esplodere l'intera stazione spaziale. Appena la Morte Nera giunge presso il sistema del pianeta, viene attaccata dai piloti ribelli a bordo dei loro caccia stellari X-Wing e Y-Wing che, abbastanza piccoli per sfuggire ai turbolaser e alle doppie torrette incorporate della Morte Nera, vengono abbattuti dalle pattuglie di caccia stellari TIE comandate personalmente da Dart Fener; tra le vittime figura anche Biggs Darklighter, amico d'infanzia di Luke. Ora quest'ultimo, tra i pochi piloti ribelli superstiti, è l'unico pilota che si trovi nella condizione di attaccare il reattore. Nel corso di una disperata corsa nel canalone equatoriale della Morte Nera il suo caccia viene individuato da Dart Fener che decide di intervenire personalmente. Luke all'ultimo momento ode la voce del defunto Obi-Wan che lo convince ad attaccare usando come guida solo la Forza e non il computer d'attacco dell'astronave. Fener capisce che la Forza è potente nel ragazzo, ma un istante prima che possa abbattere il caccia di Luke, il suo TIE viene danneggiato dal Millennium Falcon pilotato da Ian Solo, ritornato ad aiutare l'amico. Fener perde controllo della sua navicella, che va alla deriva nello spazio. Luke può fare fuoco e i suoi siluri finiscono direttamente nel reattore innescando una reazione a catena: La Morte Nera esplode nel momento in cui sta per fare fuoco su Yavin. Delle forze Imperiali che ospitava, si salva solo Dart Fener, che con il suo caccia sfugge nell'oscurità dello spazio. Anche se hanno ottenuto una vittoria importante, la battaglia dei Ribelli contro il potente e temuto Impero è appena cominciata. Produzione Nel 1975 George Lucas fondò la Industrial Light & Magic dopo aver scoperto che il settore della 20th Century Fox dedicato agli effetti visivi era stato fatto smantellare. La ILM iniziò dunque il proprio lavoro all'interno di un vecchio capannone industriale a Van Nuys, Los Angeles. Per la creazione di molti degli effetti visivi venne utilizzato il Motion control photography, in grado di creare un'illusione che fa credere grandi oggetti di piccole dimensioni tramite l'uso di modellini e di telecamere molto lente. I modelli delle astronavi vennero creati in base ai disegni di Joe Johnston e colorati da McQuarry. Lucas abbandonò quella che fino ad allora era stata la concezione di fantascienza, creando un universo "vecchio", con oggetti, edifici, armi e astronavi appunto vecchi e rovinati dall'uso.Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2005The Force Is With Them: The Legacy of Star Wars Star Wars Original Trilogy DVD Box Set: Bonus Materials, 2004 Quando le riprese iniziarono nel deserto tunisino il 22 marzo 1976 per le scene sul pianeta Tatooine , Lucas e il resto del cast dovettero affrontare diversi tipi di problemi. Essi furono dovuti soprattutto al peggior temporale che ci fosse mai stato in Tunisia negli ultimi cinquant'anni, al malfunzionamento di buona parte del materiale e al guasto di alcuni dispositivi elettronici . Quando Anthony Daniels, che interpretava C-3PO, provò il suo costume per la prima volta la sua gamba spezzò parte di esso provocandogli dei fortissimi crampi. Dopo aver finito di girare le scene in Tunisia, lo staff si spostò agli Elstree Studios vicino a Londra per girare gli interni delle astronavi e della Morte Nera. Qui i problemi tecnici non mancarono, causati soprattutto da uno scarso interesse da parte dell'équipe nei confronti del film. Molti lo considerarono un film per bambini e in molti casi lo trovarono non intenzionalmente buffoStar Wars - The Legacy Revealed. The History Channel. May, 2007. Lo stesso Kenny Baker, (R2-D2), confessò più tardi di aver pensato che il film potesse essere un fallimento. Harrison Ford lo definì come un film "strano, misterioso con una Principessa con delle spirali al posto dei capelli che definisce Chewbecca come un tappeto ambulante". Ford criticò molto anche i dialoghi dei personaggi dicendo a Lucas: "Puoi mettere questa merda nei copioni, George, ma sono sicuro che tu non riusciresti mai a parlare così." La produzione del film divenne così incredibilmente stressante per Lucas. Molti membri dell'équipe iniziarono a ridere e a scherzare su come fosse depresso, tanto che ad un certo punto egli ebbe un infarto e i medici gli diagnosticarono un'ipertensione ed un esaurimento nervoso dovuto ad uno stress eccessivo. Come se non bastasse, la faccia di Mark Hamill fu rovinata nel corso di un incidente d'auto. Inizialmente la data di uscita di Guerre Stellari era stata destinata al Natale 1976, ma essa fu rinviata all'estate del 1977. Durante il grande caos della produzione del film, un altro grande problema fu quello delle voci dei personaggi e degli effetti sonori. Il sound designer Ben Burtt si occupò di questo, creando quella che venne poi definita da Lucas come una "colonna sonora organica". Per i rumori delle pistole blaster utilizzò un mix tra diversi rumori metallici tra i quali delle funi. Per la voce di Chewbecca mixò invece i versi di diversi animali quali orsi, leoni, cani e tigri. Per R2-D2, Lucas e Burtt crearono i suoi "bip" registrando le proprie voci attraverso un sintetizzatore elettronico. Per Dart Fener, Lucas non volle mai utilizzare la voce di David Prowse, il quale lo interpretava, poiché temeva che il suo accento inglese da West Country sarebbe stato troppo riconoscibile. Pensò ad Orson Welles, ma anch'egli venne scartato per lo stesso motivo: la sua voce era troppo riconoscibile. Optò alla fine per James Earl Jones, attore statunistense caratterizzato da una voce bassa, profonda ed autoritaria. Per quanto riguarda invece C-3PO, all'inizio Lucas non volle adottare quella di Daniels. Oltre 30 persone tra le quali Stan Freberg si presentarono per un provino. Freberg trovò però molto adatta quella dell'attore e propose al regista di lasciarla, in quanto l'accento tipicamente inglese, il modo di parlare e lo stile di Daniel rispecchiavano perfettamente il personaggio. Distribuzione e incassi Dopo una proiezione privata per i suoi amici, Lucas fu aspramente criticato da Brian De Palma per il tono del film, a metà strada tra il favolistico e l'epico. Solo Steven Spielberg difese l'amico e, per scommessa, scrisse in una busta, poi sigillata, la cifra che secondo lui il film avrebbe incassato: Spielberg scrisse 20 milioni di dollari ma il film finì per incassare 10 volte tanto. Meno di 40 sale cinematografiche in tutti gli Stati Uniti accettarono di proiettare il film, che esordì il 25 maggio 1977. Con un budget di soli 11.000.000 $Incassi del film sull'Internet Movie Database., un anno dopo ne aveva incassati oltre 200. Nonostante le pesanti critiche subite, il film riuscì a zittire la critica, poiché incassò a livello internazionale ben 775.400.000 $Scheda del film su castlerock.it di cui ben 460.998.007 $ solo negli Stati Uniti d'America. Fu così che Lucas, grazie al successo della pellicola, iniziò la lavorazione per altri due sequel del film. Di tutti quelli della saga però, questo fu quello che costò di meno. Il film uscì originariamente con il semplice titolo di Star Wars, senza la specifica di Episodio IV o il sottotitolo Una nuova speranza. Nel 1980, il sequel L'Impero colpisce ancora fu accompagnato sia dal numero dell'episodio sia dal sottotitolo nella opening crawl. Quando il film fu rilasciato nuovamente nel 1981, Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza fu aggiunto in apertura. Anche se Lucas afferma di aver pianificato solo sei film, alcuni rappresentanti della Lucasfilm hanno discusso in alcune interviste la possibilità di sviluppare nove o addirittura dodici capitoli della saga. Il film è stato rilasciato per la proiezione cinematografica nel 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 e nel 1997. The Star Wars Holiday Special Nel 1978 è stato prodotto un film per la televisione, sequel apocrifo del film Guerre Stellari, intitolato The Star Wars Holiday Special. Il film, trasmesso per la prima e unica volta il 17 novembre 1978 dall'emittente statunitense CBS, non è mai stato distribuito in nessun formato e le uniche copie disponibili sono quelle registrate da quell'unica messa in onda. Edizioni home video VHS e Laserdisc Alla fine degli anni settanta l'home video non era un fenomeno dilagante: poche erano le pellicole che venivano distribuite in un successivo momento a quello nei cinema. Le VHS di Guerre Stellari, quindi, videro la luce solo nel 1980, quando il formato prese piede. Nel corso degli anni diverse versioni in VHS del film sono state distribuite: nel 1991, nel 1994 (con una traccia sonora rimasterizzata) e nel 1995, l'ultima distribuita prima dell'avvento dell'edizione speciale. Preceduta dallo slogan "Ora o mai più", in riferimento al periodo limitato durante il quale veniva venduta, era a tutti gli effetti la versione in VHS del laserdisc distribuito qualche anno prima. Ad oggi, non esistono sul mercato versioni dei film in VHS. Edizione speciale del 1997 Nel 1997, il film, come i due seguenti, fu rimasterizzato e ridistribuito nei cinema, e successivamente in VHS, con il nome di Guerre Stellari - Edizione speciale. Oltre alla pulizia dei negativi, Lucas aggiunse e modificò delle scene, in modo da far diventare il film come aveva progettato. Molti dei cambiamenti consistevano in aggiunte digitali, come l'ampliamento degli ambienti, l'aumento di personaggi sullo sfondo o la pulizia degli sfondi. Seppur di minor conto, hanno suscitato diversi malcontenti tra gli appassionati: il più famoso, che generò diversi siti di protesta, è presente proprio in Guerre Stellari: Ian è stato rintracciato da un cacciatore di taglie, di nome Greedo, e sta contrattando la sua libertà. Nella versione originale Ian spara al cacciatore di taglie, uccidendolo, mentre in quella modificata, poco prima che Ian spari, Greedo tenta di ucciderlo, ma fallisce. La scena, per certi versi, cambia il carattere di Ian Solo, in quanto, se nella prima versione il personaggio risulta quasi cattivo e ambiguo, nella seconda il suo gesto appare come un'azione di autodifesa. Anche la scena in cui Ian Solo incontra Jabba the Hutt allo spazioporto, calpestandogli la coda senza che questo osi protestare, non coincide con la caratterizzazione di Jabba, poco disposto a ricevere qualunque offesa. Questi cambiamenti non sono stati ben accolti dai fan, che preferiscono le versioni originali dei film.(EN) Questo settembre: La trilogia inalterata in DVD in starwars.com. URL consultato il 24-03-2008. DVD Edizione 2004 Nel 2004, grazie ad un lungo lavoro, effettuato dalla compagnia Lowry Digital Images, di pulizia delle immagini e delle tracce sonore, la trilogia originale venne distribuita in tutto il mondo. Il cofanetto, uscito il 21 settembre 2004, comprendeva quattro dischi: i tre film e un disco bonus, con vari contenuti speciali. Lucas ha voluto modificare ancora una volta i film, cercando di creare continuità con i prequel. Guerre Stellari ha subito dei lievi ritocchi: la scena dello scontro tra Ian Solo e il cacciatore di taglie Greedo è stata nuovamente modificata: in questa versione i due sparano quasi simultaneamente (Greedo, infatti, fa partire il colpo per primo). Inoltre, la mano di Ian è visibile, così come il blaster che impugna. Curiosità * Il Wilhelm Scream si può sentire nella scena dove Luke e Leila stanno per saltare da un livello all'altro. * Il film ricorda molto vicino La fortezza nascosta di Akira Kurosawa. Come nel film giapponese, infatti, la narrazione segue inizialmente gli strati più umili della società (i due droidi C-3PO ed R2-D2). Anche la Principessa Leila e Obi-Wan Kenobi sono basati su due protagonisti della pellicola di Kurosawa. L'alienazione che lo spettatore conosce di fronte all'ambientazione esotica di Guerre Stellari è tra l'altro ispirata allo spaesamento del pubblico occidentale alla visione del cinema orientale, culturalmente molto distante. * George Lucas accettò la paga sindacale come regista in cambio dei diritti sul merchandising del film. A tutt'oggi il merchandising di Star Wars è la maggiore fonte di guadagni della serie. * Nella casa di Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke, e successivamente anche Leila in ologramma, fanno riferimento alla Guerra dei quoti. In realtà nella versione originale si riferiscono alla Guerre dei cloni, il conflitto che vediamo per la prima volta nei prequel. Nel 1977 però, la parola cloni non era di uso comune in Italia ed è stata sostituita da quoti per rendere il termine meno ostico al pubblico . * Il ruolo del Gran Moff Tarkin venne inizialmente proposto a Christopher Lee. Quando egli rifiutò la parte venne data al suo amico Peter Cushing. * Peter Cushing aveva gli stivali troppo sretti e quindi ha girato tutte le scene con delle pantofole, tranne quando lo si vede a figura intera. * Peter Cushing e David Prowse avevano già lavorato insieme nel film Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno (1974) * Il tipico respiro di Darth Fener è ottenuto con un microfono dentro un respiratore subacqueo. * Il casting di Han Solo è stato il più complesso, dopo aver scartato l'idea di un alieno dalla pelle verde e quella di un attore di colore, Lucas aveva pensato a Nick Nolte, Kurt Russell, Christopher Walken, Perry King e William Katt. * Questo è l'unico film in cui David Prowse combatte con le spade laser. Dato che continuava a rompere le aste di legno, in tutti gli altri film hanno usato una controfigura, il che spiega perché qui Darth Fener ruoti sui piedi durante il combattimento, cosa che non farà in seguito. * È ormai noto che alcuni nomi di personaggi o luoghi, sono stati cambiati per la versione italiana e mantenuti in tutta la Trilogia Classica. Eccoli elencati: Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1977 Categoria:Film di fantascienza